


nocturne

by memoriam (sacredduet)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, alternatively titled: red gets a little emo about the mechanics of warping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredduet/pseuds/memoriam
Summary: Noctis can’t shake the feeling that he may have just found a kindred spirit in Nyx, and, as he feels his consciousness drifting in and out, he wonders if he’ll be able to befriend the glaive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in a long time but i'm extremely deep in nyxnoct hell so here we are. shout out to megs and aera for beta reading and helping me make this readable <3

Warping is a strange experience, to say the least, but there’s a certain thrill that draws Noctis to it after battle. Warp-strikes are swift and clean, yet too short to properly feel. But warping from point to point puts a finger to each feeling, lets him revel in the sensation of defying essentially every known law of science. Maybe that’s what really attracts him to it, the sense of rebellion and _freedom_ that comes with breaking his body down into soft wisps of light, speeding to a target, and reassembling himself. Maybe… it’s the fact that warping lets Noctis escape for just a moment, but that isn’t a thought he’d like to analyze right now. If anyone asks, he’d just tell them he likes the minty taste it left in his mouth and the nice chill that lingers on him afterwards.

Speaking of escape, Noctis realizes with some amusement that he’s managed to warp himself out of the Citadel _again_. Though his nightly warp practice had started off as just playing around with his powers, as always, it ultimately led him just outside the palace walls. It’s not that Noctis is confined to the palace during the day, but something always subconsciously pulls him to explore at night. He lands lightly on the plaza floor and dismisses his weapon. From here on out, he will have to be careful. If word of this gets to Ignis or worse, his father, well… He won’t be surprised if there are guards put under his window.

Noctis sighs and runs a hand through his hair. They all mean well, of course. He knows it’s reckless to be wandering out at this hour, but he can’t sleep anyway and he needs the distraction from royal burdens. Better to do it half past midnight than not at all, Noctis reasons (probably unreasonably). He walks around the plaza for a bit, admiring how different it looks in the dead of night, before calling his weapon again. Sword in hand, Noctis aims for the ledge of a building a short distance away from him and begins to warp over.

He feels his body rearrange itself, breaking down into bits of the old power that lie in his blood, when something intertwines itself with his magic. It’s sharper somehow, like finely shattered glass instead of the usual soft and feathery fog-like quality of his own magic. With no chance to slow down, Noctis warps to his destination with the realization someone is warping _with_ him. Whoever it is consequently brings him off his ledge. The collision is messy, resulting in the two banging their heads into each other as they both tumble ungracefully onto the floor.

“Ow, shit,” Noctis hears the mystery warper mutter. The stranger picks himself up and brushes some dust off his shoulder, then offers his hand out. “Sorry ‘bout that, Your Highness. Didn’t mean to crash into you.”

Noctis murmurs a thanks as he allows himself to be pulled up, noting quietly that this man is wearing the Kingsglaive’s uniform.

“Isn’t it, uh, a bit late to be wandering the Citadel grounds like this?”

The prince shrugs dismissively. “Felt like talking a walk.” He narrows his eyes slightly into a suspicious stare. “So… How are you able to warp?”

The glaive laughs, and Noctis suppresses the urge to frown. “Guess proper introductions are in order, yeah? I’m Nyx Ulric, a member of the Kingsglaive,” he responds. “Not exactly sure _how_ it works, but your father’s magic lets me warp just like you can.”

Noctis pales. If he’s close enough to his father to use his magic so deftly…

“Relax, Highness. I’m not gonna tell the king about this.”

“Was I that obvious?” asks Noctis, embarrassed, earning him a sympathetic chuckle. “Well, guess I owe you one. I’m Noctis, but you already know that.” He rubs the back of his neck, feeling awkward. “Thanks for not telling my da—the king about this. It’s um, Nyx, right?”

“No problem, Your Highness,” Nyx nods. He moves to lean against the wall of the building the two of them had fallen next to. “I get the feeling you don’t want to be inside right now. I don’t mean to pry, but... I do need a reason to believe you’re not going to do anything dangerous while we’re out here.” He smiles warmly. “I _am_ on guard duty.”

Noctis sits down, resting his back on the same wall a little way from Nyx, and sighs. “Not that I'm ungrateful but... I just need some time away from being the prince of whatever,” he replies, surprising himself that he doesn’t try to deflect. “And I couldn’t really fall asleep.”

Nyx hums thoughtfully. “That’s fair.”

The two stay in comfortable silence for a while until Nyx straightens up and stretches. “Guess I should get going, but take care out there, Your Highness.” He hesitates before adding, “Uh, by the way, I hear the view from the top of the palace is real nice at night. Good warping exercise for when you’re restless, you know?”

Oh. Noctis distantly wonders about the implications of that statement. He follows after Nyx back to the Citadel while making a mental note of the location.

As they reach the steps, Nyx turns around to face Noctis. “Well, good night, Your Highness.”

“Call me Noctis,” the prince blurts out, surprising himself for the second time that night.

“Alright. ‘Night, Noctis,” Nyx says amicably, a light smirk on his face, before disappearing through the doors.

Noctis chooses not to respond and warps away instead. He lets any lingering thoughts fade away as he zips through the night sky, feeling just a bit different as he materializes back in his quarters. He rubs his eyes blearily and collapses into bed, at last tired enough to sleep. Noctis can’t shake the feeling that he may have just found a kindred spirit in Nyx, and, as he feels his consciousness drifting in and out, he wonders if he’ll be able to befriend the glaive.


End file.
